1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gardening implements and more particularly to a multi-use receptacle for hauling, storing, and filtering purposes.
2. General Background
Many different devices exist which aid the user in gathering yard trash such as sticks, leaves, and twigs. Some of the more simple devices merely hold a collection receptacle or a garbage bag open so that the debris can be inserted therein. Others provide a wheeled cart that can be used to haul the collected debris around.
Some examples of the prior devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,653 issued to Ringer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,858 issued to Taylor. The '653 patent issued to Ringer consists of a wire hoop secured around the opening of a bag so as to keep it open. An elongated rod is secured to the wire hoop to help retain the wire hoop in a vertical position during use. This rod extends along the length of the bag thereby partially collapsing it during use. Also, the rod extends along the direct flow path of the collected debris, thereby acting as an obstacle during use.
The '858 patent issued to Taylor pertains to a rigid frame around which the opening of a garbage bag is secured. This rigid frame is then staked into the ground so as to retain it in an upright position. Unfortunately, if the ground is wet or loose, the stake will not hold very well, thereby allowing the frame, and hence the opening of the bag, to collapse. Also, if the ground is hard or a rock or other obstruction is hit, the frame will not be properly secured, thereby also diminishing its effectiveness such as by permitting a gap to occur between the bag opening and the ground.
Some typical examples of the wheeled cart variety referred to above include U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,011 issued to Becan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,521 issued to Harding, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,754 issued to Dearman. The '011 patent issued to Becan pertains to a foldable wheeled cart with lid. During use, one side of the cart is placed upon the ground with the lid unfolded outwardly. The leaves or other debris are then moved onto the lid and into the cart. When full, the lid is closed and the cart pivoted on its wheels, thereby enabling the user to transport the debris as desired.
The '521 patent issued to Harding and the '754 patent issued to Dearman, both pertain to a combination bag holder and dolly that supports the bag in an upright open position during use (the '754 patent issued to Dearman can also function in a horizontal position). Trash and/or debris is deposited into the bag which is then transported elsewhere for disposal. The '521 patent issued to Harding further features a quick on/off mechanism which aids in the removal and/or replacement of the bag upon the cart. The '754 patent issued to Dearman features a pivotable ramp that aids in pushing or scooping the debris into the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,752 to Gobetz, No. 2,757,935 to Sofia and No. 3,927,894 to Zawislak teach wheeled receptacles.
While each of these examples may function quite well for their particular intended purpose, they all have deficiencies of one type or another and they are not so suited for other tasks that a gardener may desire or require. It is thus an object of this invention to provide a portable gardening cart that can collect, store, and transport garden debris.
It is another object of this invention to provide a filtering system for filtering garden soil so as to remove any unwanted objects therefrom.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable filtering system such that different levels or gradations of filtration can be accomplished such that the size of the object to be discarded and the size of the material to be retained can be adjusted as needed. Other objects and advantages of this invention can be ascertained from further investigation herein.